


Chocolate Cake

by Alaxamber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bossy Boxy, Butt Plugs, Chocolate, Chocolate feeding kink, Cob Worship, Cobther!Venomous, Creampie, Deaged!Boxman, Feeding Kink, Forfully encouraged over eating, Juxtaposition Kink, M/M, Matilda cake scene, Messy, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Power Kink, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shota!Boxman, Shota!Boxman Pictures included!, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, They are in love<3, Two Adults having Adult fun time, anal prep, cake eating, fluff at the end, small burps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: |Priest!Venomous| De-aged!Shota!Boxman | Feeding | !Pictures Posted!Boxman knew he was in for it when his husband gave him a side-eyed glance and a smirk curled his lip. He sucked the finger full of frosting he had swiped from the cake on the counter, Cob it was heavenly, and he hoped the cake within was just as rich."Bad Boxy, just couldn't wait." PV's voice was a low hiss and his lip was curled up in a small snarl. "I think a punishment is in order. Get the garbs and a YP."Cob he knew that look, and with it their religious garbs then to make it even more... the youth-ifying pie. He was in for one hell of a ride.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps! Remember i put a lot of things in the tags. Everything that is about to happen is up there. You are not going into this blind. 
> 
> You're not sure? Please read the tags again. Also now pictures are included in the end!! So worth it all by the lovely https://baraag.net/web/accounts/368408 18+ ONLY!! As you should be with reading this fic<3

**Chocolate Cake**

* * *

He knew he was in for it when his husband gave him a side-eyed glance and a smirk curled his lip. A chill ran up Boxman's spine as his sheath gave an internal twitch. He sucked the finger full of frosting he had swiped from the cake on the counter, Cob it was heavenly, and he hoped the cake within was just as rich. 

"Bad Boxy, just couldn't wait." PV's voice was a low hiss and his lip was curled up in a small snarl. "I think a punishment is in order. Get the garbs and a YP."

Again his internal sheath twitched. Cob he knew the look, in addition to their religious garbs and then times that by the youth-ifying pie. He was in for one hell of a ride.

-*-

Boxy sat on the small stool parked behind a single desk atop a stage; glassy eyes stared up at him from the auditorium in front of him. He looked down at his short frame and blushed before looking up at the large, triple-layer chocolate cake slice resting on the silver knife. He grunted as his sheath clenched and his stomach gave a hungry growl, and he looked over to the Cobther standing to his right. 

Bathed in the bright sunlight that filtered in from the high windows of the auditorium, the Cobther’s lilac skin showed bright against the dark, coarse fabric of his Cobsock. There was a smirk on his darker tinted lips, and he lifted the slice of cake, waving it under the short boy's face. The intimidation of the older male wafting over Boxy caused him to shiver as Cobther spoke. 

"Smells...chocolatey," Cobther hissed, watching Boxy swallow and look up from above round pudgy cheeks, the small biometal shield barely fit on the round boy's head. A dark smattering of greenish freckles stood out on the pale skin, as they gulped and looked at the cake. The wedge was covered in a thick, whipped chocolate frosting layer covering a rich dark chocolate cake filled with coconut-pecan cream. The smell was heavenly with an undertone of being devilishly rich.

The Cobther grabbed Boxy’s free hand and lifted it palm up. With an easy flick the cake was off of the large kitchen knife and into the boy's hand, "Now. Eat it," His voice was a harsh whisper in the boy’s ear, a simple command. His upper lip curled in a sneer before stabbing the large knife into the desk in front of him. 

"I don't want any, thank you. " Boxy hesitated, swallowing again as he eyed the large cake slice in his hand. _‘There’s no_ **_way_ ** _the Cobther is gonna make me eat this...in front of everyone’_. The thought was cut short

"EAT IT" the way it was nearly yelled in his ear caused Boxy to jump and look at his Cobther in surprise before looking back at the cake, his brows pulled high. He let out a near whimper then nodded before smelling it and beginning to eat..

The cake was as rich and tasty as he expected it would be. The thick frosting coated his mouth, making it difficult to move his tongue, but the layers seemed to melt in his mouth, barely requiring him to chew. "Mmmm dif if yummeh" He gave a soft moan at the decadent taste of swirling around his taste buds. 

Cobther began to walk slowly around the boy, watching him eat. Surprisingly he did not seem to struggle with the thirst-inducing flavors that were baked into the cake; extra butter, extra cream, every inch of that cake….The Cobther shivered as he watched the boy eat, smirking as they were already licking free their fingers.

"You look like you enjoyed that, my Kernel" Cobther leaned forward, careful not to allow his Cobyellow Stole dip into the bits of chocolate frosting left on the table. 

"Yes, Cobther Ven." He replied as he gave a small burp, causing the Cobther's eyes to flick down at his stomach pressing against the matching Cobyellow Alter Huskplice _(Altar Server Surplice)_. 

"Surely, you must want some more?" The hiss was back and the riding crop he had held perilously in his hand and had been slapped into an empty palm while he watched the boy eat, now pressed its soft leather end against the small chin that poked above the roll of the boy's throat. 

"Oh, um, no thanks" Boxy tried to not whimper but his voice cracked as he spoke, looking down at the leather-wrapped rod between them. 

Cobther Ven let out a mock gasp “Oh, but you will hurt my feelings" Cobther crooned, his heeled boots clacking as he walked off to the side of the stage, out of view. The sound of squeaky wheels accompanied the clicking of the boots as Cobther Ven returned pushing a cart with a very large cake missing exactly one slice, the one residing in the boy’s stomach. 

"I put…" with surprising ease that did not expose the weight that landed as he sat the large cake atop the desk. "a lot of * **me** * into it. " Boxy looked up, their brows high and then stared back down at the enormous cake. 

"You didn't want to wait for cake…" Cobther leaned forward, inhaling slowly through his nose, his eyes fluttering for a moment as he scented him. Enjoying the mix of emotions and chocolate on them. "Now, eat it." His upper lip curled with the command. 

Boxy swallowed thickly and looked up at his Cobther once more before looking back down at the cake. He picked up the offered fork and began shoveling large bites, hoping he could swallow as much as possible before his stomach began to complain. It didn’t take long for him to realize the fork was not quick enough, his stomach and mouth had started to work against him. He threw the fork over his shoulder and tore into the cake with his bare hands. 

Cobther did not move as Boxy began to eat with the fork, and he remained still as they began to shovel the chocolate into their mouth with their hands instead. Small grunts from the boy as he struggled to swallow the nearly cement level of moist cake and thick frosting. Boxy groaned and looked up at him, as if begging him to tell them to stop, but he only leaned in a bit closer, inhaling slowly again and tried to not rock his hips forward or run a hand over the puffed cheeks. The green tint to their skin stood out with the red flush that had begun to cover their even larger cheeks. Married with the freckles and large swaths of frosting. 

About halfway, Boxy gasped and fell forward his smaller fists balling on the crystal platter gulping down air. His stomach hurt and his breath was labored, far too early into this large cake. 

"Giving up already?" Cobther leaned forward, his hand came up to rub away a piece of the dark chocolate on their cheek. He looked at the color difference before a smirk split his lips and he smeared the chocolate on the small pouting lips. He rather enjoyed the look of his snaggletooth maw coated with the dark whipped sugar. Boxy's throat worked at a sound but only a soft whimper came when the Cobther pressed a large hand onto their stomach. 

"You can do it my Kernel, you are so close…" he whispered before he stepped away from their side and pulled the desk forward to allow more room for his expanding belly. However, now Boxy's shorter arms could not reach the cake easily, and he had to rock forward to gain more bites of the cake. 

"Cobther… too.." Boxy whimpered and looking up then leaned forward once more before letting out a loud burp. 

"There it is my good sweet little Kernel, let me lift you…"

With a strength Cobther rarely showed, he lifted the short boy and sat them in his lap, groaning as his hard lengths were met with the warm, hot thighs, each bare under their Cobsocks. Cob he was quite thankful for their previous preparation. 

"Cobther… I," Boxy whimpered. He huffed out his breath as he tried to lean forward into their lap, groaning as the angle opened his slit causing his slick that had been steadily building within to leak onto their lap and the lengths that bobbed up between his thighs. Much larger than he was used to feeling. 

"Lean forward, sweet Boxy" he pushed the small thighs open and pushed the boy forward so he could reach the cake and grab another hand full. Looking down he pulled at their dress and allowed himself to look at the round cheeks, a small green plug teasingly peaking out. "Keep eating…" he hissed and ran a hand along their back enjoying the sounds of Boxy's mouth struggling to eat more of the moist mix. Flicking the plug once causing the struggling boy to jolt and burp, more slick dribbling as a smaller member began to emerge.

"Cobther…" another whimper and another gasp around a bite.

"You are nearly done." He pulled at the plug and grunted as Boxy jerked forward, pressing his wet length onto the dicks below him. "Keep eating Sweet Kernel." His hips rutted his lengths upward enjoying the feeling of their liquids soaking him. 

Boxy moaned and tried to swallow his latest glob before he looked back. His Cobther was looking down at his ass but when the sound of his eating stopped, they had looked up with a furrowed brow. "You are not done yet." Cobther's voice was a growl. He looked at them with heavy lids, pinching the plug and wiggling it. 

The sensation caused Boxy to jerk forward, and with scrambling, hands grabbed another two fistfuls, shoving them quickly into his mouth. This motion now allowed him to rut his overly sensitive cock against the long lengths below him. He groaned around another mouthful and he felt the plug pull within him as he leaned forward to grab another handful. He cried out, his motion forward stopping but when he tried to rock back he was given a hard slap on the side of his bare ass. 

Another loud cry came from the boy, but it ended in another low burp, one that rumbled their body. "Keep going my sweet Kernel…" Cother hissed. Nearly all of the cake was gone, and the sounds from the boy were small and sparse between the sound of small chubby hands grabbing more mushy paste from the plate. Cobther Ven rocked his hips up, pushing his cocks against the slit and smaller member a few times, enjoying the sound that each movement caused them to make. Boxy let out a low moan around the mouthful they had been trying to swallow before attempting to reach the far end of the plate. “Do you need help reaching the last bit?" His voice was more of a purr than a hiss as he reached forward and around their abdomen pressing a hand down, enjoying the feeling of their stomach pressed against the starched material of their altar wear. 

Boxy's thighs quivering as he tried to lean forward again to get more, gasping as he tried to finish the plate as instructed. The hand that had been grouping his stomach moved to pull more of the plug out, the wider internal starting to re-stretch him, wet with the extra lube they had made sure to add. The sensation stopped his movements again as he gasped and grunted looking at the plate with only one or two large chunks left. 

"Don't eat them yet." Cobther's voice was low and close to a hiss again he began to work the plug again allowing Boxy to rock his member onto the top length. After a few long moments punctuated with low moans and gasps, the plug had been pulled free, "Collect it all." he hissed and tucked his hands under the smaller thighs and then lifted them. Both to allow for a better angle to collect as much of the cake as they could but also allow his cocks spring up and tap at the soaked slit, collecting some of the slick that was still leaking. 

"Now.. what…" Boxy huffed he looked down at the gooey mess over his hands and the front of his outfit. He could feel it drying on his cheeks and his body felt empty once the plug was pulled free, his stomach groaned with relief as the extra pressure was gone. 

"Hold on." Cobther's voice betrayed the smirk on his lips as he lifted them even more, "Lean back," he said and grunted as the firm frame of the boy hitting his upper chest. Enjoying the view of messy cheeks and yellow cotton stretched to nearly ripping over a full tummy. He did not give another order until he was lowering the frame down, slipping one of his cocks into their stretched hole as the other smeared more slick and pressed against their member. Boxy cried out, body twitching as they tried to not tense around him, their body squirmed against his chest, "Good Kernel. Now… clean your hands as I rest you atop," he let himself groan as his arms lowered further under the weight barely supported on his chest. 

This caused Boxy to slip further down the length within him, a low moan was muffled as he felt a large hand grab one of his and shoved it to his mouth. Apparently, he had not moved his arms quick enough. The hand was back on his chubby thigh and he was lowered further. His stomach gurgled and he struggled to swallow around the thick paste on his fingers. "MHMM," he grunted and tried to wiggle the hard zipper under the starched cotton biting into his stomach, the grasp on his thighs tightened telling him to ' _sit still_ ’, so he moaned louder. 

When Cobther's gaze locked with his, Boxy spread his fingers and licked at the crevice between noisily, both eyes wide. He wanted to remember the view of Cobther's dark cheeks and ajar mouth with a small bit of blood lingering on those lilac lips, from what Boxy suspected was a fang biting a bit too hard. High points of color on their cheeks and sweat clinging to the hair at their temples. He could feel their hands tight on his thighs, shaking as they slowly lowered him, his own breaths coming in loud gasps as he struggled to swallow the remains of cake and not tense as his body only continued to get fuller. 

He suckled, making sure to leave his hands wet in the bright sunlight, but not free of the chocolate just yet. Breaking the gaze as he closed his eyes, gasping a few breaths. Each small bit pushed into him caused Cobther let out a soft groan, finally finishing with a 'Cob Bless' as he was fully seated. Once he felt the Cobther’s thighs rest against his own, Boxy felt like he couldn’t get a full breath, his body clenched and he grunted, but soft hands moved from his thighs to the husksplice, rubbing at the lines of stitching that he could feel was starting to cut into his expanded stomach. 

"Such a good little Kernel, you ate your cake, and accepted all of my Cob." With the soft praise, Cobther’s hands pushed and rolled over their stomach. His hips rocking upward, the cock within already close, so he focused on the one sliding along the small slit, and next to a cock that normally outpaced him in girth. With a smirk, he pulled and lifted the front of the Cobsock exposing the boy's stomach from its confines. 

"Oh, Cobther thank you…" Boxy breathed and gasped, finally able to get a full breath, but it was caught when he felt himself be moved and pressed down onto the platter, his hips hanging over the edge. He could feel the remnants of the cake on both the side of his face and his bloated tummy. "Co-?"

"Fuck. Boxy," the taller male whimpered as he leaned down and pressed himself on the other form. His eyes closed in ecstasy at the sound of the leftover cake and frosting squelching under the boy. He slid one arm under them, and around a shoulder and the other grabbed a handful of leftover cake, "Clean…" he commanded and the small mouth opened, his biometal clicking on the glass cake dish. Two long fingers were shoved in at the same time as his hips snapped back and quickly filled again. 

"AH!" Boxy cried out, his mouth working mindlessly at the fingers now mapping and swiping at his fangs. The leverage of the arm on his shoulder and the fact they could still touch the ground, meant his Cobther could stay squishing him into the cake and begin to piston their hips into his, setting a deep and hard pace that Boxy could only gasp and hold on through. 

The hard thrusts pressed him into the table, enjoying the feeling of being filled and full. Loud moans and grunts were interjected with small praises of ’The best Kernel’, ‘Cob's Best Blessing upon him’, ‘May Cob's buttery light wash away his sins’ from his Cobther came each time they cried out or whimpered. "Nearly done my sweet Kernel, soon you will be clean of this too". The pace quickened for a few moments, until Boxy felt Cobther's body stall, a gasp cut between "Take my grai-" 

Boxy could feel the length within him twitch, could feel the one between his thighs twitch and a spurt of cum splash between his legs and onto the desk. He whimpered, his stomach clenching from not only the food, but being so close to getting off but stopping just short. 

"Good boy," Cother groaned and pulled back, slipping his cock free and replacing it with the plug again. A smirk tilted his lip higher as Boxy grunted and gasped, looking up and over his shoulder with more chocolate on his cheeks now than when he had eaten the cake. "Don't worry," Cobther chided and rolled him over, making even more of a chocolate mess but neither seemed to notice. Before Boxy could sit up, Cobther was bowed and his lips wrapped around the younger males cock, his tongue probing the length as his head slowly lowered down it. The longer tongue explored the tender slit still leaking fluid as the head rested at the start of his throat. It felt odd to have their full length sitting in his mouth and not down his throat, but the mix of chocolate and loud cries of pleasure from Boxy brought his attention back to the boy on the crystal platter covered in chocolate frosting. 

Boxy let another cry, reaching forward and grabbing two fistfulls of the Cobther’s black locks, pulling his head down while rocking himself forward trying to cram himself as deep as he would normally go. The low laugh from Cobther had a soft grunt and he rocked forward again squeezing the hair hard enough to elicit a keen from the purple male. With another rock forward, the plug wiggled just right and felt the liquids and the ridge hit his spot, and with another sharp tug on the Cobther’s hair, Boxy was finally coming. He held the Cobther in place, not allowing any of his seed to escape from the older male’s throat, watching with satisfied pleasure as he drank him deep. A shiver ran through his smaller form as his cock slowly retreated back into its sheath, Cobther Ven licking it clean as it did so, locking eyes with him. The taller male finally stood, giving Boxy a smirk as he licked his lips clean.

"Told ya it would be fun" he leaned and took his lips in a kiss breaking it to laugh. 

"Laugh now… but once I can walk again you are getting it" Boxy huffed and looked down at the mess on his clothes and naked stomach. "Now, carry me to the bath. You made a Cobbing mess." He lifted his arms up and waited for Ven to pick him up, laughing as more chocolate smeared onto the Cobsack.

"Also, it’s your turn to take these to the laundromat" he yawned wide and held onto Ven as they began to walk. He could feel a hand on his ass, barely touching his plug, and another on his back-patting it in time with their stride. "They- " when he opened his mouth to yawn he burped and gave a soft giggle, "scuse me. They looked like they wanted to call the cops last time." 

"Of course my love, now, let's get you in the bath," he lifted him further up, his fingers digging the plug once more to cause a soft groan. 

With soft eyes Ven looked down at his husband. Their eyes looking up at him in a half lidded way, one that made his heart give a slow beat and made him lean to give their sweat damp forehead a kiss. These soft moments between scene and aftercare, where his Boxy needed the *soft* in him, were some of his favorites. He quite enjoyed the crazy sexcapades they got into, and he loved these times just as much. Boxy nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breaths huffing along his jaw and a small hand inadvertently mixing frosting in his hair as it twirled a lock. Time for them, and them alone. 

  
_Fin_

-

**Author's Note:**

> My sweet Friend you know this is for you. I have no idea why this whole thing is so much fun to write, but you have brought an enjoyment to my writing. <3


End file.
